Talk:Blade of the Ruined King/@comment-69.178.80.50-20130305040950/@comment-72.135.12.96-20130308040733
Here I will concede two points, one of which was already alluded to earlier: First, crit damage from a (fully stacked) BT will kick that of RK all day, every day with the branch of a budding evergreen tree. It has more AD and therefore crits will double that, making the AD difference even greater and forcing the RK passive to make up that difference which is difficult to do on its own. However, HAVING a fully stacked Bloodthirster in practice is more difficult than you assume when accepting the fact that as the ADC you are targetted on sight to die first. Which implies that unless you spend a great deal of time farming it back up (would require two full minion waves and a jungle camp to regain half stacks from death), you are not going to have a fully stacked, 100 AD BT that you will be hitting them with. You will likely have a half-stacked BT or maybe even 2/3 stacked BT. And if you are going to assume a best case scenario for BT then it would only be fair to do the same for RK and at least give them an extra 500 health, if not more for a Warmogs. Second, your numbers and calculations are infallable and I don't find any fault with them as they are. I can only find fault with your assumptions, most directly with those concerning health. If you play any games, then you realize that health stacking has become a highly viable/encouraged defensive tactic. From Warmog's Armor to Rod of Ages, from Rylai's Crystal Scepter to Banshee's Veil, health may not be the way to go, but it tends to be the way many turn, even over MR or Def on occasion. 2000 health is a very conservative number to be basing the passive damage on, as I can get that grabbing a Black Cleaver on Ashe. For Tanks and bruisers which consist of the rest of the party, a safer bet would be closer to 3000 due to the popularity of Warmog's Armor, Randuin Omen, Rylai's Crystal Scepter and Frozen Mallet at the very least and the heal buff that many get in one form or another. At level 10 assuming 1500 HP opponent Zerkers/BT/With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*10(level) + 0.2(zerk) +0.9(rf)) = 1.645 76.5 (base) + 70 '''(BT)= '''146.5 (Bc you aren't running around at full stacks at lvl 10 out of the gate unless you've been trouncing them soundly and it's really just a massacre) Average DPS = 1.645*146.5 = 240.9925 Zerkers/IE/BotRK/With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*10(level) + 0.2(zerk) + 0.9(rf) +0.4(BotRK)) = 1.9082 76.5 (base) + 25(BotRK) = 101.5 Average DPS without passive = 1.9082*101.5 = 193.68 (((1500+0)/2)*(.05)*1.9082) = 71.5575 193.68+71.5575 = 265.24 At level 13 assuming 1500 HP opponent Zerkers/IE/BT/With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*13(level) + 0.2(zerk) +0.9(rf)) = 1.72396 85.5 (base) + 85(BT @ 1/2) + 70(ie) =''' 240.5''' critical chance 25 (ie) = 25% Average DPS without crit = 1.72396*240.5 = 414.61238 DPS from normal: 414.61238 *0.75= 310.959 DPS from crit: 414.61238*.25 *2.5 = 259.1327375 = 570.09 Zerkers/IE/BotRK/With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*13(level) + 0.2(zerk) + 0.9(rf) +0.4(BotRK)) = 1.98716 85.5 (base) + 25(BotRK) + 70(ie) = 180.5 critical chance 25 (ie) = 25% Average DPS without crit = 1.98716*180.5 = 358.68 DPS from normal: 358.68 *0.75= 269.012 DPS from crit: 358.68*.25 *2.5 = 224.175 (((1500+0)/2)*(.05)*1.98716) = 74.5185 269.012 + 224.175 + 74.5185 = 567.7055 BT comes out ahead by a mere 3 points (which didn't account for lvling health increases to begin with... just fyi) At level 18 assuming 2000 HP opponent Zerkers/IE/BT/PD With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*18(level) + 0.2(zerk) +0.9(rf) + 0.4(pd)) = 2.12 100.5 (base) + 90 (BT @ 2/3) '''+ 70(ie) = '''260.5 critical chance 25 (ie) + 30 (pd) = 55 Average DPS without crit = 2.12*260.5 = 552.26 DPS from normal: 552.26 *0.45= 248.52 DPS from crit: 552.26*.55 *2.5 = 759.38 = 1007.9 Zerkers/IE/BotRK/PD With Max Rapid fire 0.658 (base) * (1+ 0.04*18(level) + 0.2(zerk) + 0.9(rf) +0.4(BotRK) +0.5 (pd)) = 2.45 100.5 (base) + 25(BotRK) + 70(ie) = 195.5 critical chance 25 (ie)+ 30 (pd) = 55% Average DPS without crit = 2.45*195.5 = 478.975 DPS from normal: 478.975 *0.45= 215.54 DPS from crit: 478.975 *0.55*2.5 = 658.59 (((2000+0)/2)*(.05)*2.45) = 122.5 = 996.63 Assuming 2500 health RK passive = (2500/2) *(.05) * (2.45) = 153.125 153.125 - 122.5 = ~30 996.63 + 30 = ~1025 (Getting lazy and tired...) At this point, RK beats BT, not by much, but by enough. All I had to do was consider the meta.